


Tormenta de Fuego

by NebulosaFabulosa



Series: Leyendas de una Venganza. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebulosaFabulosa/pseuds/NebulosaFabulosa
Summary: El imperio dominado por las manos de los hombres, subyugando a menores y peores.En medio de la tormenta se alza un mástil falso que obliga a los demás a creer en él.«Quien nació comiendo migajas, no puede morir comiendo un banquete»Madara Uchiha es un doncel que miente sobre su vida para ganarse un lugar en la guardia real, asegurando así su vida, continuar manteniendo sus hermanos menores y probar en infinitas ocasiones que ningún hombre era mejor que él, como se entendía comúnmente. Sin embargo, en el proceso se topa con tantas dificultades que lo intentan hacer retroceder sobre su mentira, tirando de su cordura para regresarlo al hoyo dónde la monarquía le dice que pertenece.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Series: Leyendas de una Venganza. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164023
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Prólogo.

Los pasos lentos de un par de guardias y sus voces, se fundían con el eco de ese nefasto lugar. Aplacaron completamente el sonido de la ensordecedora gotera que caía justo en el medio de la celda. Los guardias dijeron algo, carcajearon tan fuerte que hicieron a Tobirama levantarse de golpe, pero Hashirama siguió dormido como una piedra.

—¿Qué día es? —preguntó exasperado, pegándose a los barrotes de hierro. Los guardias reían—. ¿Dónde está Madara? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡¿Qué día es?!

Terminó por lanzar su garra para aferrarse a la ropa del guardia y este le golpeó la mano con un mazo, sin embargo él no le soltó. Siguió insistiendo en que le dijera algo, que le proporcionara algo de información del mundo que seguía girando fuera de esa insana oscuridad. Los guardias tenían prohibido hacerlo, aquello era un método de tortura lenta que aseguraba llevar a la víctima a la más profunda de las locuras. Tobirama estaba cayendo en eso.

—¡Dime algo, por amor a los dioses! 

Volvieron a golpear su mano, esta vez no lo soportó y la devolvió a su pecho. El tiempo transcurría tan lento dentro de esas cuatro paredes rusticas, que se le hacía maquiavélico cada maldito segundo. No sabía cuándo era de noche o de día, era un calabozo construido en lo profundo de la tierra, bajo de un cuartel general. Otra brillante idea de Madara como funcionario del ejército.

—¡Oye, bella durmiente! —escupió el otro guardia, pateando a Hashirama. El castaño no se despertaría con aquello—. Pequeña escoria, el emperador Madara quiere verte. ¡Levántate!

El guardia estrelló el mazo en el brazo del Senju y este se despertó de inmediato, distinguiendo con ojos bien abiertos lo que la lámpara de aceite, que llevaba el otro, dejaba ver de esas siluetas borrosas.

—No… ¿Qué sucede? —dijo bajito, reincorporándose.

Los guardias lo tomaron por ambos brazos para sacarlo de la jaula, ganándole la lucha a Tobirama que tiraba de sus piernas. No quería que se llevaran a Hashirama, tenía miedo de lo que al maldito Uchiha se le pudiese ocurrir, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer en su estado físico actual. Con una patada en el rostro, el guardia dejó al albino fuera de juego por un rato.  
Hashirama fue arrastrado hacia la superficie. Era de día y la luz que entraba por las ventanas irritaba su retina, haciéndole mantener los ojos cerrados en todo momento. No toleraba el más mínimo destello, después de pasar tanto tiempo metido en el infierno.

Lo subieron a un carruaje, no… adivinó que era una carreta por el espacio vacío que lo rodeaba. Se maldijo por no poder abrir los ojos. 

No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que llegaron a su destino, pudo abrir los ojos y adaptarse lentamente al entorno que lo rodeaba. Estaba en una pequeña casa, las paredes beige y el tatami desgastado le era familiar. Cada pequeña cosa de ese lugar le recordaba algo… alguien.

—¡Oye, gusano! —le habló el guardia de antes—. Es mejor que tomes un baño, y no intentes escapar, o te cortaré una maldita pierna.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y responder algo, el otro se fue. Quedó encerrado en esa casa que conocía bien, recorrió el pasillo, en el final a la izquierda estaba el destino que buscaba. Había una tina con agua tibia, el incienso le daba muy buen olor al lugar. Todo era como lo recordaba. 

Ya limpio, vistió un kimono blanco que esperaba por él en otra habitación. Su mente estaba divagando en muchas preguntas, manteniendo a su hermano entre estas y deseando que todo hubiese acabado para ambos; que Madara lo hubiese pensado, que los dejara libres como se lo pidió, o al menos a Tobirama, quien tenía una familia esperando por él. Una familia que Madara despreciaba. 

«¿Estarán muertos?»

Su mente se silenció de golpe, todas las voces venenosas que le susurraban, desde hace hora, millones de incertidumbres se apagaron cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Él esperaba en esa habitación, ¿por qué? ¿Inercia? Era la antigua habitación de Madara, la que compartió con Izuna gran parte de su vida. 

Los pasos firmes y el sonido de la armadura le dijeron quién estaba ahí. Esperó un poco más, mientras deducía los movimientos de su acompañante gracias a los sonidos indiscretos que producía el metal de la armadura chocando contra la madera de la mesa. 

Finalmente Madara apareció, vestido de negro, en completo contraste con la ropa que él usaba. Incluso sus tabis eran oscuros, sus manos estaban enguantadas con seda negra, y su cabello azabache alborotado, solo dejaba que una parte de su rostro se dibujara entre tanto negro.

Se miraron sin decirse una palabra. Se percibía cierta duda en la mirada café, atinando más a ser curiosidad que miedo. Madara fue sacando poco a poco sus guantes, sus tabis, y recogió las mangas sobre sus brazos, revelando la venda de su última herida. Él caminó seguro hacia el antiguo emperador, estiró el brazo para llevar su palma desnuda a la mejilla acanelada del Senju. Estaba más delgado, ojeroso, su rostro cansado no se había ido con el agua sucia… aun así lucía angelical.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva jaula, pajarillo? 

Esbozó una sonrisa con los ojos cínicos apuntando la mirada rabiosa de Senju. Nunca antes lo había visto de esa forma, siempre estuvo ahí un sentimiento cálido, y ahora solo ardía en rabia.

—Madara…  
—Te hice una pregunta, responde —colocó el pulgar sobre los labios temblorosos. Una mirada melancólica surcó ambos rostros—. Te gusta, ¿sí o no? —Hashirama negó con la cabeza—. Dijiste que tomarías todo de mí, que aceptarías cualquier cosa que te dé.  
—Eso no me obliga a amar cada cosa de ti, «cualquier cosa que me des».  
—Aun así lo haces, ¿cierto? —sonríe, acariciando la tez morena que conoce de memoria.

El antiguo emperador tomó su mano para dejar un beso sobre la palma fría, la misma que empuña un arma y mata sin remordimiento.

—Siempre.

Se acercó, dejando que Madara le rodee el cuello con los brazos y le introduzca las manos en el cabello limpio. Sus narices apenas se rozaron pero de un segundo a otro los labios comenzaron a devorarse con una facilidad impecable. Ajustó sus manos en las caderas del Uchiha y entregó su último aliento en aquel torbellino de emociones.  
Entre unos traspiés y otros, por intentar llegar al futon sin dejar de besarse, terminaron en el piso, arrancándose la ropa con euforia. Madara abrió el kimono blanco y paseó con besos por toda esa extensión de piel acanelada que sabía cómo el más dulce manjar para él, ensordeciéndose con los quejidos placenteros que brotaban del Senju. Amaba escucharlo, dominarlo, quebrar esa impenetrable figura de autoridad.

Nuevamente era él, haciéndose amar por alguien. Su cabello negro era manipulado por los dedos largos que intentaban hacerlo regresar al rostro encendido de Hashirama, pero era muy tarde, sus fauces estaban sobre la pelvis y su aliento se colaba hacia esa zona sensible. Emprendió un caminillo lento y tortuoso con la punta de su lengua, descifrando la piel que dejaba húmeda después de recorrerla. Estaba surcando cada una de las venas que palpitaban sobre el falo erecto del antiguo emperador, hasta que decidió introducirlo lentamente en su boca para cubrirlo con un manto húmedo y cálido, así expiaría la garganta ajada de Hashirama de cada uno de los gemidos que yacían atrapados en ella.

—Tu… no me trajiste aquí —hace una pausa, cuando las continuas olas de placer se tornaron intensas, insoportables. Apoyado sobre sus codos, con la sugestiva imagen de Madara devorándole la entrepierna se obliga a continuar—… ¡Oh! ¡Madara! No me trajiste aquí para esto, ¿verdad?

Uchiha se separó con la lengua fuera de su lugar correspondiente, dejando caer vulgarmente las corrientes glutinosas de saliva, hasta estrellarse en el piso. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y endureció su expresión. Se cabreó con aquella pregunta.

—Soy un jodido dictador, pero sigo siendo humano, tengo mis necesidades —llevó sus palmas a los hombros rígidos de Hashirama, empujando sutilmente mientras avanzaba sobre él—. Mejor cállate y haz tu maldito trabajo. 

Estaba desnudo, a horcajadas sobre el Senju que no se atrevía a mirar su rostro, comienza a mecerse suavemente para estimularse con el roce de sus pieles. Jadea, suave y lento, complaciéndose a sí mismo con la fricción suave de sus glúteos sobre el escroto de su subordinado. Vuelve el rostro desvergonzado hacia Hashirama pero sus pupilas café se niegan a admirarlo, se cierran ante su presencia y aquella irreverencia lo lleva a magullar el rostro del Senju con sus manos.

—¿A qué demonios crees que estás jugando? —nunca antes lo habían rechazado, en especial él.  
—No quiero hacerlo.   
—¿No? —se acerca y muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, haciendo que el castaño arañe el tatami y magulle la seda blanca en sus puños en lugar de devolverle el daño.  
—¡No quiero! ¡Basta! —exclamó cuando fue liberado. Relamió la sangre que brotaba de la parte interior de labio—. Eres exactamente igual a mi padre. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y él ahora? ¿Eh?  
—Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo…

♕

Madara se marchó, él solo observó por la ventana como el sol se deshacía y se convertía en una mancha violeta que pintaba el cielo hasta hacerlo azul oscuro. Cabeceaba del sueño mientras se insistía estar alerta por si algo ocurría, por si el cielo o los dioses a los que les solía rezar su madre, le abren un camino para escapar. ¿Lo matarían si lo intentaba?  
Le llamó la atención el sonido particular de la cerámica chocando suavemente, como un tintineo suave. El Uchiha abrió la puerta llevando una bandeja con dos tazas de té hirviendo, tomó asiento y dejó los chismes en medio.

—¿Té?

Antes solían discutir por cualquier cosa en las tardes de té, incluso cuando las circunstancias se salían de control y terminaban peleados, terminaban resolviéndolo con sexo. Ahora pasaba lo contrario, su disputa se debía al sexo, ¿y Madara pretendía remediarlo con una taza de té?

Hashirama sorbió el líquido caliente, completamente confiado, admirando la figura del Uchiha luciendo un kimono negro sin ningún tipo de detalle. Olía bien, como las flores que crecen en primavera.

Ese secreto tímido entre ellos le supo a melancolía.

—Hashirama, ¿confías en mí?  
—Ciegamente.

El general no solo había traicionado a su emperador y al imperio, Hashirama también era su amigo, su confidente, su amante; a ellos los traicionó por igual, ¿entonces por qué el Senju seguía reafirmando tan despreocupadamente su confianza?

—Tobirama te dijo hasta el cansancio que no lo hicieras, ¿por qué confías en mí?  
—¿Por qué no? Eres el amor de mi vida. 

Madara carraspeó. Parecía haberse quemado con el té, pero realmente fueron esas palabras las que no pudo digerir. 

—No quería lastimarte, Hashi —bajó la taza, extendió sus brazos.

Senju entendió lo que significaba, también dejó el té de lado y se recostó hasta posar su cabeza en los muslos del Uchiha. Los dedos jugaron a despejar su frente de las hebras castañas y a suavizar sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué va a pasar con Tobirama? —susurró, con los parpados cansados bajando lentamente y subiendo con mucha más pereza.  
—No tienes que preocuparte por él… no tienes que preocuparte por nada —acarició el rostro contrario, delineando el puente de la nariz, paseando por los pómulos colorados, hasta repasar el mentón. Se quedó embelesado con la forma de sus labios y dejó un beso sutil ahí—. Estarás bien.  
—¿Recuerdas cuando apostábamos con Izuna aquí?

Creyó escuchar las risas que los tres compartieron en esos momentos, entonces soltó una carcajada ronca.

—Dale mis saludos cuando lo veas.   
—Claro.

Sus parpados no volvieron a alzarse, pero por su pecho, que aún se movía, sabía que estaba respirando.

—Tengo sueño —murmuró, mientras llevaba las manos al rostro del azabache, sin embargo a medio camino se desplomaron—, mucho sueño.  
—Descansa, Hashirama.


	2. I — Vida Impasible.

La fuente de agua inagotable era tan fría que lograba aplacar la naciente desdicha del corazón roto. Los cristales líquidos bailaban sobre sus hombros desnudos y en lo único que podía pensar era la culpa, ¿él la tenía? Todo lo que hacía era por complacencia, nada más, para buscar un futuro menos opaco, donde sus hermanos y él pudieran despertar contemplando el amanecer sin miedo a que fuera el último.

Sale de la cascada, retira el exceso de humedad de su cuerpo y disfruta de la brisa fría de la tarde, no sabe que una mirada apunta a su nuca. Calza su hakama con paciencia, atando lentamente el obi, está tranquilo porque piensa que nada puede ser más perturbador. 

Se odia, y el deseo caustico de acabar con todo a su paso comienza a susurrarle poesías al oído, pero espanta aquella ponzoña de su consciencia y termina de vestirse. Se siente miserable como cada día en el que huye de la realidad sumergiéndose en el agua cristalina del manantial. Cada vez que un problema surge, que todo se sale de control y es él quien hace todo el trabajo, el estrés lo derrotaba y terminaba subiendo una montaña para poder bañarse en ese lugar secreto y especial que atesora con el alma. Creía estar huyendo de la realidad, de los problemas y se repetía a sí mismo: «eres un cobarde».

Bajó la colina empinada y caminó río abajo hasta descubrir su casa, el sol se había escondido y todo estaba sumergido en la penumbra de la sagrada noche. Solo la luna, que en esa oportunidad menguaba, lo acompaña e ilumina sus pasos para que no se pierda entre toda la inmundicia que quiere perjudicarlo.

Abre lentamente la puerta, entra en pasos silenciosos y continúa así hasta su habitación: la última. Escucha los ronquidos de su padre por el pasillo que se hace cada día más angosto y ligeramente más largo. Las paredes de esa casa lo ahogan.

—¿Dónde estabas? —lo recibe la interrogante del que llamaban su doble.

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho junto al ceño fruncido iluminado tenuemente por una vela, advierten que el otro ansiaba el regreso de su hermano.

—Deberías estar dormido. Habrá muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dice, conservando la calma que trae desde la cascada.

Izuna mira a su mellizo, con la línea que son sus labios temblando levemente, no sabe si es el miedo que le causa que una noche permanezca esperando hasta nunca volver a verlo, o por la impotencia que le causa el desinterés de su hermano mayor en todo ese asunto.

—No podía dormir. Cuando no estás aquí no puedo hacerlo, ¿dónde estabas? —pregunta, esta vez se acerca para confirmar que el rostro de su hermano mayor no esté golpeado como la última vez.

—Entrenando, ya lo sabes —baja la mirada hasta el punto en que sus parpados son todo lo que recibe Izuna—. ¿Cenaron?

—Sí, guardé algo para ti —se regresa al lugar de antes y recoge de la mesa baja una bola de arroz que era parte de su cena, era todo lo que había quedado.

Madara lo mira y se muerde el labio, obligándose a no derrumbarse en llanto como noches atrás. Sabe que eso era de Izuna, que él dejó de comerlo para guardárselo, ¿por qué merecía la clemencia de su hermano menor? Quizá porque él no veía las virtudes en sí mismo que su hermano contemplaba cada día desde su nacimiento.

—No te pedí que guardaras algo para mí. Cómelo —dice, fingiendo un desprecio a la amabilidad de Izuna. En cuanto el menor sepa que realmente no ha comido nada comenzaran a discutir por la razón de quien debe comerlo, siempre uno preocupado por el otro.

—Tú lo necesitas más que yo —se lo vuelve a ofrecer, sosteniéndolo en sus dos manos por miedo a que se desmorone y caiga en el suelo—. Entrenas todos los días, necesitas reponer la energía que consumes.

—La mitad para ti y la otra para mí, ¿de acuerdo? —convence al otro por fin y comparten aquella ración casi imaginaria de comida.

Madara sabe que su hermano tiene razón, que si no come apropiadamente no podrá resistir el entrenamiento y eso le hará fallar en la prueba de admisión al ejército, y posteriormente a la guardia real. Tiene que esforzarse, poner todo de sí mismo para dar la cara por su familia. El hijo mayor del seno de una familia que vive en deshonra por motivos que no entiende, porque ni su propio padre lo sabe. 

La familia Uchiha tenía un prestigio incomparable en los tiempos donde el imperio era un reino pequeño, y eso solo se sabe por las historias que parecen fantasía, que se cuentan de boca en boca entre la familia como si de mitología se tratara, pues a esta altura, aquel apellido que parece una maldición fue borrado de cada manuscrito de historia, de cada papel que pudiera conservar algo de la veracidad del honor Uchiha. 

Ahora solo quedan vestigios vagos y borrosos de lo que fue aquel nombre, retratados en los rostros escuálidos de algunos Uchiha dispersos en la capital del imperio. Tajima es uno de ellos, junto a sus cuatro hijos luchan por sobrevivir en el lugar que se consume con las llamas de la guerra. Tajima luchó en el ejército entre los eslabones más débiles y fue considerado solo una cifra que algún día sería parte de la perdida, pero él no se rindió. Luchó como un guerrero ejemplar, fuerte y leal, como ningún otro, porque se ciñe a las leyendas con su nombre que él admira.

—Papá regresará mañana al frente —le comenta Izuna.

—Volverá, estoy seguro.

—¿Y si no vuelve? 

—Aquí estoy yo, Izuna.

\--- 

Tajima se fue antes de que el sol asomara el rostro dorado tras las montañas, los cuatro niños despiertan cuando las aves cantoras se posan cerca de las ventanas. El primero en despertar es Madara, quien entrena arduamente en las mañanas y medita para reforzar su mente al igual que su cuerpo, mientras Izuna prepara la primera comida del día. Siempre hay algo para desayunar, el mayor de los cuatro se asegura de eso. Kagami se levanta con dificultad, obligado por su hermano mayor a ayudarlo con los quehaceres, y Fugaku es motivado por Madara a entrenar también.

Por mucho tiempo la rutina ha sido esa, pero se va resquebrajando con el paso del tiempo porque las cosas siempre tienden a empeorar. Madara tiene que trabajar para traer comida a la casa, no soporta ver al pequeño Fugaku llorar porque el estómago vacío «le hace ver estrellas». Va hasta el pueblo, ayuda en el mercado, hace lo que puede para ganarse algunas monedas; con solo catorce años conoce más de la vida real que el emperador con más de treinta.

Delata en sus ojos negros cargados de impotencia, el resentimiento que tiene hacia los de clase alta porque lo miran con desprecio, como si de un animal infecto se tratara. Se muerde los labios para contener los improperios que desea gritarle a esos imbéciles pomposos.

—¡Oh! Madara, estás aquí —el anciano Yamanaka lo llama y distrae su atención de los pensamientos negativos—. La señora Uzumaki me encargó unas flores, ¿puedes llevárselas? Te pagaré y seguro ella te da algo de propina, es una buena mujer.

—Por supuesto —responde.

—Son varios ramos, pero el más importante son las doce rosas rojas. A la señora le gustan mucho.

Le encanta trabajar con el señor Yamanaka, siempre es cordial, paciente y sus clientes suelen ser amables, además que llevar flores siempre lo deja perfumado. Últimamente no le había llevado flores a Izuna, siempre lo hace porque le encantan los lirios, dice que huelen bien. Se dejó un recordatorio mental de llevarle al menos una rosa esa tarde.

Camina con la cesta cargada de flores en la espalda, caminando diligente hacia su destino. Encontrar la residencia de ese tipo de familias reconocidas no era problema, en el caso de los Uzumaki, solo debía fijarse en los muros pintados con remolinos rojos. Entra fácilmente porque los guardias que merodean el lugar lo conocen, camina por el enorme jardín que antecede a la gran casa y disfruta deleitándose con lo bonito del lugar, se pregunta inocentemente cuándo podrá vivir en un lugar como ese.

—¡Oye! ¡Chico de las flores! 

Madara escucha tras él y gira su rostro buscando al dueño de esa voz, no ve nada más que la llanura verde que lo rodea y las flores que adornan el paisaje. Tras una risa indiscreta logra dar con el molesto ruido que lo llama con insistencia. El chico estaba sentado sobre la rama del árbol con uno de las rosas rojas que eran para la señora Uzumaki.

—Tú… ¿cómo? ¡Devuélveme eso! —Camina hacia él, pero está a una altura considerable del suelo—. Baja y dame esa rosa o conocerás a tus ancestros.

—Quítamela tú mismo, chico de las flores.

La risilla que deja escapar el castaño mientras baja del árbol le parece a Madara el más insulso y molesto de los sonidos. Se propone perseguirlo y arrancarle el brazo si eso devolverá la rosa a su lugar.

—¡Atrápame si puedes!

—¡Detente ya mismo y no tendré que lastimarte! —corre tras el chico pero es rápido, cada vez que sus dedos rozan la tela de la yukata que viste se escapa de su alcance, Madara comienza a frustrase—. No es gracioso. Si yo tengo problemas por esto te haré pagar.

—Oh, es que eres muy lento.

El chico aquel que lo molesta irradia una alegría sublime y sus carcajadas se expanden con facilidad bajo cielo azul que los arropa. Parecen dos niños inocente compitiendo por simple amor al deporte pero la realidad es que uno desconoce que el otro tiene miedo de ser reprendido por perder una simple flor, justo como la vez que dejó caer una sandía y esta se arruinó al desparramarse sobre la tierra, ese día Madara llegó a casa con el labio partido por el castigo que le dieron. Era difícil lidiar con la responsabilidad de un trabajo, pero después de tanto tiempo había aprendido de todos sus errores. 

—¿Qué están haciendo? —una jovencita baja y de cabello rojo llama la atención de ambos y los detiene casi en el instante en que su voz suave los interroga. 

Madara reconoce que es una noble, no solo por su distintivo cabello rojo como la jefa de ese hogar, también por sus ropajes finos y la forma elegante en la que su pose derrocha toda la clase que tiene.

—¡Señorita Mito! —El joven castaño se detiene frente a la chica y Madara distraído con la belleza de aquella pelirroja choca contra la espalda del varón—. Oye, chico de las flores, sé más cuidadoso, ¿no te das cuenta que estamos frente a la chica más hermosa de este imperio?

—No estaría aquí si tú no me estuvieras molestando, mocoso —reclama el azabache.

Al primer descuido logra arrancarle la rosa de las manos al molesto imbécil que pretende tomarle por tonto, sin embargo, se da cuenta de la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja sobre él y, como todo plebeyo, rinde pleitesía a la nobleza saludando con una reverencia; sin embargo, la cesta de flores que cagaba en su espalda se descarga sobre el suelo con torpeza, y solo escucha la estruendosa risa burlona del mocoso molesto.

—Vaya que eres tonto, chico de las rosas —carcajea sonoramente—. A mí me dicen idiota a menudo, por suerte siempre se puede ser más tonto.

—¿Qué dijiste, saco de estiércol? —ignora las flores por un segundo para mostrar su puño enardecido, el castaño estaba a poco de agotar su paciencia.

—Príncipe Hashirama, no creo que deba estar involucrándose con él —exclama atemorizada Mito, en vista de la actitud violenta del Uchiha. 

—¿Pri-príncipe? —Madara titubea al escuchar el título que la joven noble le da al que se llama Hashirama, su rostro pierde rápidamente el color y nada más que una capa de sudor hace ver algo más que el susto en sus pupilas tambaleantes.

Si ofender a un noble era merecedor de un castigo, insultar y retar al hijo del emperador mínimo se castigaba con la muerte. Madara parece entender su situación, sabe que está en un gravísimo problema, sin embargo, la sonrisa amplia en Hashirama lo tranquiliza ya que con su mano acanelada le extiende una flor de pétalos blancos.

—¡Já! No te esperabas eso, ¿o sí?

Y claro que no, ya que la yukata simplona de color beige que viste el chico con corte de tazón no dice por ningún lado que es de la realeza, mucho menos su comportamiento aventurero, gastándoles bromas a personas al azar. Madara estaba realmente asustado por las consecuencias pero tomó la margarita que Hashirama le extendía con una facilidad admirable, sin mediar palabra.

Sus manos se rozaron de forma tímida al pasarse el tallo de la flor, Senju mantuvo su alegre mueca todo el tiempo y luego se dispuso a ayudar al chico de las flores a recoger lo que por su culpa estaba tirado en el suelo.

—No tiene que hacerlo, yo puedo encargarme —le explica Madara, colocando las manos sobre las del noble para detenerlo.

—No, no. Es mi culpa, te ayudaré.

—Puedo hacerlo solo, gracias.

—Deja de ser obstinado, ¡te ayudaré! —Hashirama se zafa de las manos rusticas del Uchiha y sigue haciendo lo suyo, pero el otro está en contra de eso y reanudan su desacuerdo.

—¡De ninguna manera! Solo déjame hacerlo.

—¡Que no! Hazte a un lado. 

Mito suspira con pesadez mientras los otros dos discuten enérgicamente.

\--- 

Kagami vuelve a hacerlo mal y recibe los gritos de su hermano mayor. Se hunde en el desinterés que le da a los regaños de Izuna y sigue lavando la tela de algodón con mala gana. 

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte lo mismo, Kagami? No haces bien la única cosa que tienes que hacer —le arrebata la sabana de las manos—. Mira, si cepillas muy fuerte acabarás rompiéndola. 

—Entonces hazlo tú —murmura por lo bajo, corrugando el entrecejo. Le harta la insistencia de su hermano por hacer cada cosa perfectamente.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Lo interroga, furioso por la actitud de su hermano menor—. Eres un mocoso malcriado y flojo, Kagami, estoy intentando educarte lo mejor que puedo, de otra manera, cuando te cases no sabrás hacer nada.

—¿Quién dijo que quiero casarme? —cruza los brazos y gira el rostro, no pretende discutir con Izuna, pero lo saca de sus cabales siempre hablando del matrimonio como si fuera algo bueno.

—Tendrás que hacerlo, quieras o no —hala un de los rizos de Kagami, ganándose una mirada furiosa, después que el menor se defendiera empujándolo—. Eres un doncel, y sabes que la única forma de sobrevivir es casarse con un hombre que nos dé una buena vida.

—¡Yo no quiero casarme! No quiero tener hijos, ni quiero que un hombre sea el que vea por mí, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo, ¡yo quiero tener un granja! —grita, llamando la atención de las mujeres y los otros donceles que lavaban a orillas del río.

—Eres flojo y estúpido, ¿cómo vas a mantenerla? —tira del brazo del menor, estrujando la piel con sus manos. Izuna sin duda estaba furioso y cada segundo que pasaba solo se acrecentaba por las irreverencia del menor. Kagami guarda silencio ante la pregunta y esconde su rostro tras los rizos rebeldes que le saltan a la cara, mientras los demás observan y callan—. Eso pensé.

Aquello era el pan de cada día.

Volvieron a casa en profundo silencio con la ropa limpia en las cestas de mimbre, Madara llegaría pronto y era deber del par de donceles tener a casa limpia y —al menos— algo decente para cenar. 

Cada uno hacía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque el doncel menor tuviera un montón de tareas extra como castigo por desafiar a su hermano mayor, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre desde que entró en la difícil etapa de la adolescencia. 

—No le diré a Madara que sigues comportándote como un bruto si vas por Fugaku a casa de la abuela —Izuna mira por el rabillo del ojo la mala cara que hace el otro y escucha el bufido de fastidio.

—Dile lo que quieras. No me gusta ir a casa de la abuela, no le agrado y siempre me lo recuerda.

—No le agradas a nadie, Kagami, porque eres grosero y rebelde —le recuerda y se ríe.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Otra vez discutiendo ustedes dos? —Madara llegó sorpresivamente temprano y, como de costumbre, sus pasos ligeros no se escucharon.

Los dos donceles guardan silencio en el acto y saludan con una sonrisa nerviosa al mayor. Madara llevaba en sus manos grandes bolsas cargadas con variedad de alimentos, entre ellos: carne. Exclusiva y costosa eran las palabras que definían el alimento de los nobles, sin embargo, hoy Madara traía mucha carne en su botín.

—Tuviste un buen día hoy, hermano mayor —le dijo Kagami acercando sus manos curiosas a las bolsas de tela.

—Algo así… 

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Ocurrió algo bueno? —lo interroga Izuna, alegre y curioso.

—Eh… bueno, creo que hice un nuevo amigo hoy.


	3. II El Chico de las Flores

Hashirama era el heredero al trono, pero si había algo que aborrecía era ser tratado con condescendencia que le era debida. Aquello no solo le aburría de sobre manera, sino que significaba también que no estaba rodeado de personas genuinas como a él le gustaba, ya que era muy social y le fascinaba hacer nuevos amigos. A menudo se escabullía del palacio y se quedaba vagando en los alrededores, o buscaba nuevas aventuras cerca del centro de la ciudad, sin embargo, nunca se atrevía ir al mercado solo.

Ese día decidió que era buena idea visitar Mito Uzumaki, su amiga de toda la vida, con la que estaba comprometido. No entendía bien los términos o las razones de ese compromiso, ni porqué debía casarse con la joven pelirroja que era tres años menor que él, pero asimilaba el hecho porque su padre lo repetía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. El matrimonio sonaba como algo lejano y casi fantasioso para él.

Siempre que llegaba de sorpresa en la casa Uzumaki, la señora lo recibía con una sonrisa, pero Mito corría a sus aposentos para vestirse «apropiadamente» para Hashirama, siendo que él solo iba para charlar y jugar en el vasto campo que permanecía amurallado.

Estaba confundido ese día que ve una cesta de flores andar por su cuenta, así que decide acercarse lo suficiente para robar una de esas atractivas rosas rojas y descubre una melena azabache al frente de la cesta.

«Así que sí había alguien llevando esa enorme cesta», piensa regresando a un lugar seguro para llamar la atención del _chico de las flores_. Lo llama y lo primero que encuentra, desde la altura en la que se mantiene a salvo, es un rostro confundido; los enormes ojos azabache que buscan su objetivo y los labios que hacen una pequeña «o». Lo enternece de una forma incomprensible, por su rostro suave y su cuerpo pequeño, pero lo que lleva poder en él son sus bonitos ojos oscuros. Hashirama nunca fue un príncipe caprichoso y malcriado, sin embargo en ese momento daría todo porque esas pupilas azabaches lo miren solo a él. Entonces…

—¡Oye! _¡Chico de las flores!_

Se gana su mirada, su atención, incluso una pequeña amenaza que enciende su adrenalina. Extiende una sonrisa burlona y lo incita a una persecución que no llevaría a nada, Hashirama es excepcionalmente rápido y el otro va cargado, solo quiere jugar con él y ver hasta dónde llega su paciencia.

Descubre que es testarudo y obstinado, se divierte con la forma en que le arroja palabras amenazantes, insultos creativos, entre otros; en un agasajo para el noble, hasta que la joven Mito revela su identidad llamándolo por su título, entonces la fiesta se acaba. Le da un poco de pesar ver el temor en los ojos del chico, quiere encontrar la misma energía que tenía antes cuando le llamó «saco de estiércol».

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Pregunta mientras acomoda las flores dentro de la canasta—. Mi nombre es Hashirama Senju.

—Madara —responde a secas sin regresar la mirada, porque los ojos castaños lo examina, él sabe eso.

—Ah… _Madara_ —le regala una risilla suave, la canasta está lista—. Yo tengo catorce años, ¿qué edad tienes tú?

—Catorce también, su alteza —recuerda las palabras de su padre: «saber tratar y ganarse a un noble es esencial, siempre sé educado»—. Si me permite, debo terminar mi trabajo.

—No me llames así, llámame Hashirama —continua hablando mientras sigue a Madara todo el camino, el azabache tiene que cumplir con su deber—. No le hagas caso a Mito, no tienes que llamarme príncipe si no estoy en el palacio. Oye, entonces ¿estás trabajando? ¿Por qué trabajas si eres tan joven?

Madara no atiende a sus preguntas a pesar que piensa que es una grosería de su parte no hacerlo, pues el otro podría considerar que le falta el respeto al ignorarlo, ya le perdonó que lo insultara en varias oportunidades, él no puede tener tanta suerte, ¿o sí?

—Necesito trabajar para vivir y comer, su alteza.

—¡Que no me llames así, maldición! —estalla finalmente. Lo único que hacía enfadar al Senju era la pleitesía que todos le rendían.

Madara entregó las flores a la señora Uzumaki y recibió como recompensa dos monedas de plata, que era mucho más que todo lo que ganaría en la semana, porque la mujer pensó que un niño tan bien portado debía ser recompensado adecuadamente, sin saber que había insultado al príncipe. Mito y Hashirama por supuesto no dijeron nada.

Regresó al mercado para terminar su día de trabajo, probablemente podía conseguir dinero extra, aunque la plata en su bolsillo fuera más de lo que imaginó, nunca sería suficiente. Estaba ahorrando para comprarle un kimono a Izuna, estaba pronto a llegar a «esa» edad. Sus correctos modales y su educación cautivarían a un buen marido sin duda, pero su apariencia también era importante, por lo que un kimono de buena seda alentaría a más pretendientes. El cumpleaños de Kagami estaba próximo, también le prometió algo para ese día especial.

Suspiró agotado, él cargaba con todo eso porque su padre libraba la guerra interminable por la ambición del emperador. Quería una vida normal, aunque no supiera lo que eso significara realmente, para él lo normal era ver huérfanos, viudas, y un sinfín de conocidos y familiares que no retornaban de la nefasta guerra. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se percató de los pasos felinos que seguían los suyos hasta que el peligro les jugó una mala pasada.

Hashirama nunca había ido al mercado, eran calles estrechas abarrotadas de personas de cualquier estirpe y un montón de vendedores, estafadores, tramposos, mañosos y otras personas más o menos honestas; por lo que seguir los pasos de ágil Madara no era un tarea tan fácil como previó. Aunque sus vestimentas no eran llamativas del todo, el joven príncipe derrochaba serenidad y un descuido casi patológico, por lo que se volvió un blanco fácil.

De pronto el pequeño noble quedó atrapado en un estrecho callejón con tres maleantes. Intenciones negras en las manos adictas a los bienes ajenos, con ojos fieros apuntando al pequeño futuro emperador.

—Hola, pequeño noble, ¿estás perdido? —el más alto saca una navaja, maniobra con ella, mientras una imperceptible gota de sudor cae por la sien del Senju.

—No… está todo bien, solo buscaba a un amigo —dice, aspirando a parecer sereno cuando sabe que está en riesgo, el mismo riesgo que le advierte su hermano menor, su padre, sus guardias, Mito, todos.

—Sí, sí. Tú no eres de estos humildes lados, niñito —expresa un hombre delgado de voz rasposa, como quien fuma mucho opio, piensa Hashirama.

Ahora solo detalla cosas inútiles que no sirven ni de señuelo para intentar un escape. Es rápido corriendo pero no podrá pasara el muro que esos tres hombres hacen frente a él, ¿Qué hará? si ni siquiera lleva algo de valor consigo, salvo el collar que esconde tras la camisa, es lo único y es algo invaluable que no puede perder.

—Es mejor que saques lo que lleves encima, dinero, joyas, juguetes; lo que sea, mocoso.

—¡Oigan! Ustedes tres, dejen a mi amigo en paz —Madara retrocedió por la curiosidad de un simple pedazo de tela que le gustó y se encontró con aquel desagradable escenario, no tenía otra opción que hacer… lo que tenía que hacer—. Él anda conmigo, esto es todo o que tenemos. Déjennos en paz.

El Uchiha arroja las dos monedas de plata al suelo y los tres rufianes se pelean por obtenerlas. Madara cierra los ojos con el ceño fundiéndose del coraje y la impotencia, poco podía hacer contra tres adultos.

—Buena decisión, mocoso —le dice uno de los maleantes alejándose mientras guarda la navaja entre sus ropajes viejos.

—¡Madara, santo cielo! —Hashirama corre hacia él y antes de tenerlo cerca se gira y sigue su camino—. Oye, espera ¿a dónde vas? —lo sigue.

—A seguir trabajando, ahora tengo que hacer el doble, gracias —reitera con sarcasmo sin quitar su vista del frente.

Hashirama no termina de entender lo que ha pasado, el peso y el sacrificio que conlleva Madara con sus acciones «nobles», por esa razón insiste en seguirlo hasta que el Uchiha se harta de su voz, del tedio que le produce una maldita pregunta tras otra.

—¡Cállate ya! ¿Quieres? y deja de seguirme, eres molesto —ya no le importa que sea el hijo del emperador ni un dios reencarnado, solo quiere estar solo. Acaba de regalar la mayor ganancia que ha hecho en meses, de donde saldría el regalo para dos de sus hermanos.

—Bien, te dejaré de seguir, pero antes, dime una cosa —toma del brazo al más bajo y atrae su atención completamente cuando su rostro se torna más serio—. ¿Por qué no me exiges que te devuelva el dinero que perdiste para salvarme?

—Porque no lo hice por ti. No quería salvarte, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, pero eres un… una persona importante. Si no regresas a casa, o si regresas herido tu padre traerá todo el maldito ejercito aquí para hacernos pagar por perjudicarte. Simplemente no puedo dejar que eso ocurra. Aquí trabajo, de esta forma me gano la vida y tú solo ibas a causar que esto se convirtiera en un río de sangre.

Las palabras duras de Madara impresionan al príncipe y lo hacen comenzar a asimilar hasta la última de aquellas fonéticas dolorosas. No puede creer que el chico tenga el coraje de admitir que no le importaría en lo absoluto si lo golpeaban o no, porque para él son más importantes las consecuencias que podían acabar con el trabajo de cientos de personas en la capital, incluido él.

—Yo… eh, Madara, lo…

—¡No! Ni siquiera lo digas —se zafa del agarre y antes de irse apunta a esa nariz acanelada con su índice—. No lo hice buscando una recompensa, idiota, solo no voy a dejar morir de hambre a mis hermanos. Es todo.

Se aleja, dejando al perplejo Hashirama hundirse en la marea de personas que pasan de un lado a otro. El pequeño príncipe sabe que cometió un error absurdo y que por su culpa terminó siendo un obstáculo para Madara; aun si el azabache insistía en que no buscaba una recompensa, no podía simplemente girar su vista al costado y seguir adelante. «Necesito trabajar para vivir y comer, su alteza». En el momento que escuchó aquello lo único que trascendió fue lo que hizo estallar su enojo, pero ahora el resto de palabras cobraban un sentido lúgubre.

\---

Antes de que terminara la tarde Madara cargó una carreta con un montón de verduras que iba a casa de un noble, y descargó una carreta de frutas frescas para ganarse unas pocas monedas que no eran ni el tercio de una de las enormes monedas de plata que perdió. Se rascó la nuca, agotado, frustrado.

—¡Oye! ¡Chico de las flores! —escuchó aquella desagradable voz y volteó listo para sacudir la cara del príncipe con su puño pero la imagen que tenía el joven era muy distinta a la de antes.

—¡Príncipe! —Madara reverencia exageradamente.

Hashirama montaba un hermoso corcel café, vistiendo ropa fina, incluso con una delgada —y tan discreta como podía ser— corona de oro sobre su cabeza; lo escoltaban tres guardias portando lanzas largas con puntas muy filosas. Madara pensaba que quedaría atascado en una de ellas por la cantidad de veces que insultó a príncipe, seguro era eso, ¡venía a cobrar venganza por tratarlo mal!

Él estaba seguro que era su fin, de lo único que se arrepentía era de dejar a Izuna encargado de sus dos pequeños hermanos, le tocaría apresurar su matrimonio. Mantiene el rostro mirando al suelo, sudando frío, ¿qué harán con él? ¿lo torturarán antes de ejecutarlo? Una mano se asoma y le toma el rostro, lo alza para encararse con Hashirama y su típica sonrisa.

—Madara, gracias por salvar mi vida —explica, guiñando el ojo. Madara no lo entiende y su reacción natural en corrugar el entrecejo, despistado de todo el asunto.

Todos los aldeanos miran con atención, maravillados e impresionados con la escena tan particular que desarrolla el príncipe.

—¿Salvar? Yo… ¿te salvé?

—Tuve que decirle a mamá de Mito y a mi padre lo que ocurrió. Estoy castigado de por vida por escaparme del palacio y saltarme mis deberes, pero —la pausa que hace es para dar una pequeña señal a uno de su guardias, quien arreaba a un caballo negro cargado con bolsos llenos de lo que Madara sospechaba era comida, y finalmente le extendió un pequeño saquito con monedas dentro. Senju lo instó a que no lo abriera aún—… lo hice para que pudieran recompensarte.

—Hashi- Príncipe, insisto, yo no lo hice por ninguna recompensa —Madara apela a su verdadera razón, sosteniendo con nerviosismo el saquito en sus manos, con las de Hashirama sobre sus hombros

—Lo sé. Lo hiciste por una causa mucho más noble que una vida como la mía, salvaste muchas vidas hoy, Madara.

Los tres guardas se reverenciaron al pequeño Uchiha y los que permanecían alrededor los imitaron, agradeciendo en silencio lo que sea que hubiera hecho el mocoso obstinado que revoloteaba por el mercado cada día.

—Pero esto es demasiado.

—Nunca será suficiente por tu nobleza, _chico de las flores_ —sonrió y dejó un abrazo en el perplejo azabache—. Espero que nos podamos ver de nuevo, amigo. Adiós.

No lo asimiló incluso cuando montó el caballo negro que le obsequió el Senju, ni cuando contó la cantidad de comida que cargaba en esas bolsas, pero lo que terminó por sacarlo de la realidad fue cuando, sobre la mesa del comedor, vació el saquito de monedas y todo lo que había ahí era el mítico dinero dorado que nunca antes tocó.

—¡Son monedas de oro! —exclama Kagami sosteniendo una de ellas para morderla y comprobar su veracidad.

—No te las metas a la boca, Kagami —lo reprende el doncel mayor, pero el brillo lo distrae y lo envicia—. Madara esto es mucho… muchísimo dinero.

—Sí… solo perdí dos monedas de plata, pero esto es —se muerde el labio, pensando qué hacer con esa cantidad de oro.

Su padre no está y no confía en nadie más para administrarlo, así que tendrá que pensarlo bien y meditar los consejos de su gemelo porque, Madara sabe qué es lo mejor para todos menos él, e Izuna sabe qué es lo que necesitan todos incluso el testarudo mayor.

Un caballo, mucha comida y más dinero del que podían imaginar sus mentes maltratadas por la mediocridad de la rutina, fueron la recompensa de Hashirama hacia el valor que tenía Madara, no por salvarlo de tres matones, sino por decirle a la cara lo que él quería escuchar, por ser sincero y expresar abiertamente que el mercado valía muchísimo más que su insignificante vida. Eso era lo que anhelaba el pequeño príncipe, una persona real.


	4. III Ignición

Los jóvenes Uchiha ahora tenían una pequeña fortuna bajo llave, un caballo y mucha buena comida. Madara no sabía denominar aquello como suerte o maniobras del destino, lo que sí sabía era que su oportunidad para brillar por fin había llegado.

Pasaría mucho tiempo para que Madara volviera a ver a su _amigo_ Hashirama, pero no fue consciente de ello hasta su reencuentro. Aquel cabello ridículamente cortado en forma de tazón, ahora bajaba lacio hasta los hombros del joven príncipe, peinado con una abertura a la mitad, dejando el rostro varonil y ligeramente más maduro al descubierto. El Uchiha se impresionó al reconocer la misma sonrisa infantil en el rostro del heredero.

Discreto, entre las filas de los aspirantes a formar parte del glorioso ejército del imperio del fuego, Madara atendía a las palabras de aliento del primogénito del emperador, prometiendo unirse al arduo entrenamiento para probarles a todos que no solo su espíritu estaba con sus hombres en las oraciones, sino que su persona estaba comprometida con la causa. Inspiró a los jóvenes novatos que fueron obligados por sus padres a estar ahí para ganar algo de gloria en la batalla y enriquecer el honor de su familia, mientras Uchiha recordaba la descuidada personalidad de Hashirama y reprimía la sonrisa que ansiaba dibujársele en los labios.

—¡Somos la generación que traerá la paz al imperio del fuego! —gritó Hashirama desde su corcel, alzando una katana lujosa y carísima, animando a los que en un futuro se convertirían en victimas de verdaderos guerreros.

Madara superó fácilmente las pruebas físicas: fuerza bruta, resistencia, puntería, defensa personal. Superó todo con una sencillez única por la disciplina que tenía desde los once, practicando cada día durante el alba con su padre —antes de prestar servicio— y su hermano Fugaku, cuando éste tuvo la edad apropiada. Ahora podía palpar el fruto del exigente entreno, el Uchiha se enorgullecía de su propia voluntad y constancia para lograr lo que siempre soñó. Por último, el teniente que evaluaba la prueba organizó un torneo para probar sus habilidades en combate en uno contra uno.

Uchiha no tuvo problemas en superar cada etapa y vencer a sus rivales con golpes estratégicos, llaves y los movimientos _especiales_ que su padre, un veterano de guerra, le enseñó. Cada etapa se volvía un poco más difícil y él estaba cada vez más agotado, pero logró llegar a la final en contra del joven Senju, el único que pudo lograr la misma hazaña invicta que él.

—El combate final se decidirá entre el Príncipe Hashirama Senju y el aspirante Madara Uchiha —anuncia el teniente, llamando a ambos luchadores al centro de la arena.

El heredero pide que se repita el nombre, creyendo que escuchó mal, porque a pesar de no reconocer de ninguna forma aquel apellido, el nombre era una constante en su cabeza desde hacía año y medio. El descifrar el rostro sutil de Madara tras los mechones rebeldes y oscuros que ocupaban una parte de su rostro no le significó ningún reto, nunca olvidaría sus ojos salvajes.

—¿Madara?

El castaño intenta asegurarse que el otro sea quien ha estado buscando por cielo y tierra desde que le dieron libertad —cuando su castigo fue levantado—; el azabache hace caso omiso y empieza la lucha atacando con el arma de práctica. Hashirama lo esquiva y resiste las estocadas, sosteniendo un intercambio de golpes bastante parejo.

—Madara, soy yo, Hashirama ¿no me recuerdas? —aquella pregunta estúpida hizo que el Uchiha intensificara sus espadazos, generando un estallido con cada contacto entre la madera—. Oye, detente. Sé que eres tú, no puede haber dos chicos como tú por aquí, ¿no es así?

El sonido de las katanas de madera no permite que los espectadores escuchen correctamente lo que el príncipe quiere obtener de su adversario, solo pueden admirar la sonrisa divertida que se forma en él.

— _Oh…_ ya veo, te rehúsas a responderme ¿eh? —entiende la mirada oscura cargada de adrenalina y prosigue—. Si ganas te dejaré en paz, pero si gano tendrás que hablar conmigo. ¿Qué te parece?

—Já… continuaré viviendo en paz sin tu molesta presencia —dice finalmente, devolviendo la mueca retadora sobre sus labios.

El combate no duró demasiado hasta que Hashirama logró desgastar a su compañero y, después de hacerlo caer desestabilizándolo con una patada en su pierna de apoyo, apuntó con su katana de entrenamiento el cuello del Uchiha, sonriente. Aquella estúpida mueca de nuevo, Madara solo la ignoró, igual que la mano que se extendía gentilmente para ayudarlo a reincorporarse.

—¡El ganador es Hashirama Senju! —celebró el teniente y los demás aspirantes al nombre del príncipe, aunque era obvio el resultado.

Madara se hizo paso entre los idiota que vitoreaban al Senju, limpiando el sudor abnegado en su rostro. Todos celebraban esa victoria fútil al castaño y él se deshacía amablemente de la atención para perseguir al Uchiha hasta la sombra de un árbol. Tendrían un descanso después del torneo, de todos modos.

—Sí, soy el mismo Madara de aquel entonces —escupe las palabras cuando el otro estuvo cerca. Rústico, obligado por su honor a cumplir cada promesa que hace en nombre de su espada.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclama maravillado—. Te veo bien, ¿cómo te ha ido? ¿Sigues siendo _el chico de las flores?_

—Deja de llamarme de esa forma, ¿quieres? es molesto —cruza los brazos. No puede creer que tendrá que lidiar con esa infame molestia durante toda la formación como soldado—. No, me las arreglé para no tener que volver a trabajar en el mercado. Tuve… algo de suerte.

— _Oh…_ ya veo, interesante, _chico_ —pretendía usar el impertinente apodo pero la mirada irritada del Uchiha le advertía que no le hiciera, finalmente soltó una carcajada suave y se rascó la cabeza con desgano—… quiero decir, Madara ¿Uchiha? ¿Ese es tu apellido?

—Sí, espero que no tenga problemas con eso, _majestad_ —recalca burlón, recuerda cuanto odia el castaño que le rindan la pleitesía que se merece por ser hijo del emperador.

—No tengo problema alguno, es solo que lo había escuchado antes, en algún lugar —golpea suave su barbilla con el dedo índice, intentando remover sus recuerdos y encontrar el momento al que se refiere.

—Mi familia no es muy grande, así que debió ser por mi padre. Es un veterano de guerra. Hace seis meses regresó del frente —dirige su vista hacia el horizonte lejano, recordando ese momento.

Una tarde fría en la época de lluvias, Madara decidió quedarse descansando ese día, nada podía perturbar esa oportunidad que tenía para despejarse del trabajo arduo y el entrenamiento extenuante. Izuna y Kagami cocinaban un delicioso estofado y Fugaku estudiaba en su habitación. Toda esa paz que le brindaba el goteo de la lluvia cayendo sobre el techo parecía fantasiosa, y lo era, pues cedía a Morfeo lentamente y perdía la conciencia contando las gotitas que se escurrían del techo; después, los gritos provocados por los estruendos los sacudieron.

Acomodó su haori y tomó la daga que siempre tenía a la mano para emergencias como esa. Quien sea que fuera el bastardo que se atrevió a irrumpir en su casa había firmado su sentencia de muerte. Corrió hasta la entrada y encontró un hombre despojado de su humanidad, con mapas trazados sobre su piel con acero y la mirada perdida en la propia locura. Era su padre. ¿Era su padre?

—¡Madara! —Llamó Izuna al mayor, con el doncel menor aferrado a su espalda por el miedo que ese sujeto infundía con su sola presencia—. Calma, Kagami, no llores.

Los sollozos que emitía el más joven, ocasionados por la sorpresa de ese engendro rompiendo la puerta con sus manos desnudas, parecían alterar más sus psiquis trastocadas, ya que repetía una y otra vez «cállate», con la voz desgarrándole la garganta. Kagami solo tenía trece años, estaba a toda fuerza tratando de controlar sus esfínteres, le era imposible mantener la calma.

—Por favor, Kagami, no llores más —Izuna llevó sus manos al rostro de su hermano para silenciarlo, consumido por el nerviosismo.

Madara estaba justo ahí pero la impresión de ver a su progenitor, el hombre decente que fue, convertido en aquel despojo de la humanidad era tan difícil para él como para Tajima.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —repitió, trastabillando en los pasos que intentaba avanzar hacia los dos temblorosos donceles.

Entonces Madara reaccionó al percibir el espeso olor a alcohol que destilaba la figura de su padre. Corrió hacia él y lo arrolló con su cuerpo, tumbándolo con facilidad. Forcejearon, aunque la consciencia del hombre pareciera estar en otro lado que no era ese, finalmente su hijo logró someterlo, ya que sin un brazo y ebrio hasta la médula, no había forma de que Tajima resistiera más que unos escasos segundos.

—¿Quién es ese hombre, hermano mayor? —preguntó Fugaku, haciendo un pequeño escudo con su cuerpo para Izuna y Kagami.

—Nuestro padre —responde seco—. Izuna trae agua, Kagami prepara el baño —ordenó a los donceles temblorosos.

Ninguno podía digerir que ese desastre fuera su padre, él mismo hombre que los despidió con una sonrisa hacía un año y prometió volver con vida, pero ¿de qué servía la vida si la voluntad le fue desmembrada por la insana guerra? Aquel nefasto espectáculo, empapado y sucio, ajado, destruido, no era más que una sobra inerte, una consecuencia de la ambición humana.

—¡Ahora! —gritó entonces. Los dos se movieron a acatar sus órdenes.

Madara ahora baja la cabeza y recuerda que está en el mismo ejército que estuvo su padre, y que irá al mismo infierno que su progenitor, ¿quién le asegura que no volverá en un estado psicótico igual que él? La guerra fue lo que destruyó al ser humano brillante que él admiraba y lo convirtió en _eso._

—¿Madara?

La voz suave de Senju lo devuelve a tierra, entonces se encamina hacia el grupo, ignorando de nuevo al príncipe, dejándolo con una intriga mayor a la que su condición ya le impone.

\---

—¡Kagami, asegúrate de sacar toda la ropa sucia de Fugaku! —Izuna exclama desde la habitación que comparte con Madara, recogiendo la ropa sucia, las sabanas y demás.

Sale con los brazos llenos de ropa caminando tranquilamente por el pasillo hasta que le llega el olor a alcohol. Sacude la cabeza para intentar persuadir a su olfato de captar el desagradable aroma que despide la habitación de su padre. Deja la tela dentro de la cesta y observa fijamente como la madera delgada se desliza hacia un costado y la figura magullada de Tajima se revela.

Finge estar ocupado clasificando la ropa sucia para no tener que enfrentar a su padre o dirigirle la palabra. Los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizan y el corazón le late con frenesí desmedido cuando los ojos de Tajima lo escrutan con cáustica cautela. No le gusta que siempre diga _esa frase_ cuando pasa demasiado tiempo observando su rostro.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Izuna —expresa el ebrio, arrastrando las palabras con la lengua dormida.

El joven doncel corruga en entrecejo con descontento, reacio a tomar esa frase como un halago, eleva la mirada tan poco como sea necesario para terminar ocultándola tras el flequillo de nuevo, sin expresar directamente su desagrado.

—¿Tiene ropa sucia, padre?

—Sí —responde. Ronco, grave. Ese tono de voz abre paso a que el sudor frío le cubra el rostro, porque un siseo se convierte en la larga pronunciación fonética de una monosílaba, y lo hace aterrador—. Está en mi habitación. Pasa. Búscala tú mismo.

Da un paso tambaleante a un lado para dejar vía abierta hacia su habitación. Izuna presiente que no es la mejor idea, que debía aguardar a que el propio Madara la sacara de ahí o algo así, esperar por Fugaku también serviría, pero todo lo que tiene es a Kagami, quien es más vulnerable al terror que infunde la figura paterna que gobierna la casa.

Camina hacia la habitación sin ver el rostro de Tajima, evita hacerlo siempre que puede desde que llegó. Dentro de las cuatro paredes todo es maloliente y la oscuridad hace que el ambiente acompase el aura macabra que envuelve al veterano de guerra. Los dedos rozan su espalda levemente, la mano levanta el cabello largo que lleva atado en una coleta baja, y escucha como la nariz de Tajima inspira el olor de sus mechones negros. Izuna abre a ventana y la luz del sol entra de golpe, puede ver el cielo.

—Tienes el cabello como tu madre. Negro, largo, lacio —dicho aquello, sale de la habitación.

El doncel estruja la tela de la cortina, aferrándose a ello mientras sus pulmones luchan por exhalar en aire que se quedó comprimido en su diafragma; los trapecios tensos comienzan a cosquillear por el dolor. La tensión que siente alrededor de su progenitor le aterra, no lo deja vivir con la tranquilidad que tenía cuando no estaba. Recoge toda la ropa sucia y sale de esa perturbadora habitación.

—¡Kagami, vámonos! —lo llama desde la entrada, su pequeño hermano no responde—. Kagami, espero que no estés holgazaneando, ¡Kagami!

Recupera la preocupación y las cejas se le corrugan con disgusto, el cuerpo se le empapa de sudor espeso, y aunque está sumido en la desesperación sus piernas se tensan para no moverse ni un milímetro. Es el mismo miedo que lo detiene, porque no quiere descubrir el terror encarnado, se rehúsa.

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —la voz pasiva de Kagami lo saca de ese ciclo paranoico en que su mente lo introduce y lo aprisiona. Se gira hacia el más bajo para suspirar aliviado.

Kagami había tomado la salida por la puerta trasera y rodeó la casa para llegar a su hermano mayor por la espalda, todo con un sentido inocente, no pretendía preocuparlo.

—Estoy bien, solo un poco cansado. Padre me da mucho trabajo —dice lo último sin pensarlo, al recapitular a quién se lo dijo hace un claro énfasis en la advertencia que le sucede—. Ni se te ocurra comentarlo.

—Soy una tumba —promete inocentemente.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el río, para lavar la ropa sucia. Izuna retomaba en su mente aquel turbio sentimiento que se despertaba de a poco con nada más que la presencia sórdida de su progenitor. Inspiró profundo y retomó algo de la calma, sin dejar ver a su hermano menor lo que él presentía.

\---

Después que el sol se puso, los Uchiha esperaban ansiosos la llegada del mayor, aguardando para cuando la puerta se abriera y mostrara la enorme sonrisa de Madara.

—¡Hermano, bienvenido! —el menor de sus hermanos salta de alegría cuando lo ve entrar y su sonrisa no puede ser más evidente.

—¿Cómo te fue? —Izuna lo cuestiona, acercándose con el brillo de sus ojos despierto.

—Lo lograste, ¿cierto? —inquiere esta vez Kagami.

Madara conserva una expresión serena, sus manos permanecen detrás de la espalda ocultando algo. Alza la barbilla, demostrando un vestigio de su orgullo.

—¡Lo logré, pasé! —grita eufórico y enseña una medalla de bronce en forma de llama, la prueba de que ahora era parte de la formación como soldado, en poco tiempo sería un soldado.

Sus tres hermanos festejaron con gritos emocionados porque Madara había cumplido el primero de sus sueños, la meta con la vara más baja pero lo que serviría como trampolín para sus anhelos: una vida tranquila, un apellido respetado y los lujos que quería brindarle a sus hermanos.

El ambiente que contemplaba la felicidad de un futuro prometedor cuaja cuando el padre sale de su habitación, con la única mano que tiene ocupada por una botella de alcohol, el rostro templado en una expresión fría y las intenciones de disipar el alarde del joven Madara. Los tres más pequeños guardan silencio y bajan sus cabezas, no por obligación, es ese sentimiento de no querer —bajo ningún motivo— confrontar a su progenitor.

—Padre, quería darle las buenas noticias —dice, abriéndose paso entre sus hermanos. Enseña la medalla bronce con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro—, pronto seré un soldado entrenado, perteneceré a la élite.

Tajima lo escrudiña con la mirada, su esclerótica inyectada con diminutas venas carmesí dan las señales de su estado de ebriedad. Toma mucho, come poco. Deja la botella sobre la mesa y camina hacia su hijo mayor, el que debería ser su orgullo por tan brillante hazaña a temprana edad.

Madara, _el varón._ A su edad nadie se presenta voluntariamente a las pruebas del ejército; los nobles lo hacen después de los dieciocho y los plebeyos son obligados a prestar servicio a partir de los trece, al menos un hombre por familia. Tajima fue arrancado de su familia y llevado al mismísimo infierno de sangre y fuego dos veces, ahora es un inútil. Su hijo mayor se enlista tan apresurado a esa pesadilla para conseguir dinero, honor y la gloria que solo un noble puede tener. Quiere la vida fácil, pero tomó el camino más difícil.

Tajima toma la medalla que le ofrece su hijo, lo estudia durante un par de segundos en los que sabe que esa baratija es sinónimo de desgracias; la arroja lejos. El silencio de todos ante esta acción deja que el tintineo del metal sobre el tatami emita un eco crudo.

Madara inspira con calma, busca de nuevo la medalla y la sostiene con un precioso cuidado, vuelve al frente de su padre y se coloca broche de bronce en la yukata, con los ojos de su padre puestos sobre estas acciones, sabe que se está ganando algo, y no es el respeto o la admiración que merece.

—Mocoso estúpido, no sabes a quién le estas vendiendo tu alma —finalmente habla, pero la serenidad de su hijo lo altera.

Eleva el puño, el chiquillo no se inmuta, por el contrario, cierra los ojos porque sabe lo que viene a continuación. Tajima lo golpea y hace girar su rostro hacia el costado, mientras los tres menores se sorprenden y ahogan los jadeos mordiéndose los labios, nadie era capaz si quiera de moverse o salir de ese lugar que se tornaba escalofriante.

Al ver a su hijo aun de pie, con solo una difusa mancha rosa sobre su mejilla, Tajima siente como su sangre hierve. Siente una amarga traición por parte del hijo al que —cree él— le aseguró la vida con una mentira. No quiere que su hijo vaya al ejército y termine como él, que ya ni es consciente de la pesadilla que representa en sus hijos.

Madara es más bajo que los varones de su edad, también más delgado porque es un doncel, aun así soporta un segundo golpe en el rostro, hasta que el tercero logra tumbarlo al suelo. Ahí, frente a sus tres pequeños hermanos, su padre lo patea hasta el cansancio, porque no lo escucha llorar; Madara no pide piedad, no le da el gusto de escucharlo gimotear un «Deténgase, padre». El doncel aguanta y recibe cada uno de esos golpes, de las patadas e incluso los insultos que vocifera su progenitor, como parte de su entrenamiento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a durar en tu primera batalla? ¡Los idiotas como tú solo sirven de carnada!


	5. IV Permanente Inutilidad

La primera semana de entrenamiento había comenzado diez días después de la prueba. Madara ya no tenía heridas visibles en su cara, aunque el dolor emocional no fuera cesado aún. Después de recibir cada uno de esos golpes, los insultos a través de los días no acabaron y de hecho se agravaron con cada pequeño error que cometía. Su padre lo sometería al más cruel de los entrenamientos y aunque él estaba preparado para eso… dolía.

—¡Oye, Madara! —Hashirama se acerca a él en un trote suave, agitando su mano, y como siempre, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

—Ah, eres tú —regresó frío, en una especie de saludo, sin fijarse siquiera en lo que el otro traía entre manos.

Senju se desanima rápidamente anta la indiferencia del joven Uchiha, pero sus ganas de ser buenos amigos no desaparecen, así que termina por desentrañar lo que lleva entre los dedos.

—Ten, es una carta de Mito, ¿la recuerdas? —extiende la hoja amarillenta y el otro la toma—. Hace unos días le hablé de ti, le dije que estaríamos en el mismo pelotón de entrenamiento así que quiso enviarte un saludo.

—Ah, sí, tu amiga pelirroja —comenta desinteresado. Alza una ceja cuando comienza a leer la carta, la cual no le interesa en lo más mínimo—. Dile a tu amiga que gracias. No tengo tiempo de sentarme a escribir una carta como esta, así que no responderé.

—Mi prometida —aclara el castaño, con una sonrisa tambaleando en sus labios—. Mito es mi prometida. Claro que, somos buenos amigos de todas formas.

—Felicidades. Adiós. —Ignora al otro y sigue su camino, arreando el caballo hasta el establo.

—¿En serio no vas a responderle? —Hashirama lo sigue, insistiendo como siempre en retener su atención por más de treinta segundos—. ¿No quieres hacerlo o… no puedes? Podría ayudarte si ese es el problema.

Madara se detiene en seco, aquel que cuestiona sus habilidades también lo hace sin saber que ha activado la cuenta regresiva para que la paciencia del azabache se agote y estalle.

—Si sé escribir… leer y escribir, Hashirama. No lo haré porque me parece ridículo escribirle a una mujer a la que no voy a pretender —no se gira, no encara el rostro inocente del que quiere ser su amigo—. Debería disgustarte que tu prometida le escriba cartas a otro hombre. No sé por qué insistes.

De nueva cuenta, la irritante carcajada del Senju lo hace trastabillar en sus pasos. ¿Cuánto más tendría que soportarlo? Le arroja una mirada indiferente cuando el brazo del más alto pasa sobre su hombro y lo estrangula un poco para acercarlo.

—¿Sabes? Mito tenía esa misma mirada fría que tienes tú, cuando nos conocimos, ahora somos mejores amigos, así que sé que lograré ablandar tu duro corazón —comenta con una voz melodiosa, endulzando aquellas palabras que, dichas de otra forma podían ser arrogantes—. Estoy seguro que seremos grandes amigos.

—¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Un hombre, más joven de lo que era su padre, se acerca al par de jóvenes, escoltado por tres miembros de la guardia real, quienes vestían sus uniformes blancos con armaduras rojas, emblemáticos de aquella prestigiosa unidad, con sus lanzas plateadas y afiladas, en completo silencio. El hombre llamó su atención cuando se detuvo a escasos metros del par.

—Príncipe Hashirama, es un honor tenerlo aquí —expresa el hombre.

—Ministro Shimura, le pedí encarecidamente que no me llamara de esa forma, «Senju» está bien. Así como trata a los otros reclutas debe hacerlo conmigo —responde. Madara aprecia su ceño fruncido y su tono autoritario, como pocas veces, hacia el hombre.

—Mi disculpas, príncipe, pero no puedo hacer eso.

—Ya te lo dije, Shimura —jadea y se retracta. Si no quiere ser tratado como el príncipe, entonces no debe actuar como tal, sino como otro de los soldados—. Señor, le pido por favor que respete mi decisión.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo —regala una sonrisa que al Uchiha le parece de las más desagradables que ha visto en su vida, contando que ha conocido todo tipo de animales rastreros alrededor del barrio donde vive—. Soldado, tu nombre es… —se dirige esta vez al azabache, quien toma la postura adecuada y después de reverenciarse, saluda.

—Uchiha Madara, señor.

—Uchiha, ¿eh? Tuve a algunos de ustedes en el frente, últimamente. Son ligeramente mejor que el promedio. ¿Quién es tu padre?

—Uchiha Tajima, señor.

— _Ah…_ Tajima —Shimura alza la barbilla, mirando con inferioridad al pequeño azabache, expresando desde su posición un destello de desprecio innato—. Fue capitán temporalmente de un pequeño escuadrón; todos, salvo él, fueron aniquilados. Es un incompetente. Espero más de ti, Uchiha Madara.

—Sí, señor.

Sin intercambiar otra palabra, Shimura y los guardias se reverencias ante el príncipe, que les devuelve el gesto, y se va, perdiéndose de la vista de los jóvenes al entrar a la base de la academia militar.

Madara asimiló las palabras del ministro; «Es un incompetente», no era muy diferente de lo que escuchó antes de irse de su casa esa mañana: «inútil», le dijo su padre cuando calzaba los tabi. Él trataba de no hacerle caso, de no procesar ese tipo de insultos o terminaría afectando su rendimiento, pero suponía que se hartaría de escuchar improperios de ese estilo durante su formación en la academia, así que… Shimura sería el precursor de eso, ¿no? Iba a soportarlo de todas formas.

—El ministro Shimura es un hombre cuestionable, no deberías creer en sus palabras —lo anima Senju.

—No. Él tiene razón, mi padre es un inepto. Que volviera de la guerra lisiado es una prueba de ello. Vives o mueres, y él —se detuvo al darse cuenta que se estaba dejando llevar por los pensamientos que le entibian la sangre sobre su padre. Él no tenía por qué hablar de ello con tanta libertad, y mucho menos con un niño que creía en que la paz podría ser posible en un mundo como ese. Obviamente Hashirama no lo entendería—. Deja de seguirme.

—No te estoy siguiendo, tú vas al establo y yo también.

\---

—¿Cuándo volverá Madara? —Pregunta el más joven, Izuna lo mira de reojo y sigue picando los vegetales de la sopa—. Quiero decir, sin el aquí padre estará…

—Una vez cada treinta días —responde. Deja que las papas caigan en el agua hirviendo y continúa con las zanahorias—. Y así será por un tiempo, así que tienes que acostumbrarte hasta, mínimo, los quince.

—¿Por qué? —inquiere, bailando su mirada entre la zanahoria a la que le quita la piel con un cuchillo y su hermano mayor, éste le regresa la mirada haciéndole saber que la pregunta está mal formulada—. Quiero decir, tú tienes más quince y has rechazado al par de candidatos que vinieron a pedir tu mano, ¿ya no quieres casarte?

—Kagami —suspira, detiene el movimiento de sus manos para concentrar toda su atención en una explicación apta para Kagami. Sabe que le entendimiento de su hermano es reducido, pero que no pueda ver más allá de lo que tiene en la nariz, le irrita—. Ahora que Madara se fue a la academia ¿qué crees que ocurriría contigo y Fugaku si yo me caso y me voy a otro lugar?

—Bu-bueno, quizá yo tenga que encargarme de todo aquí.

Continúa troceando sobre la tabla, generando un sonido sordo cuando el acero choca contra la madera.

—«Quizá» no, tendrías que hacerlo. Padre te sometería al maltrato mucho más que ahora, porque quienes dispersan su atención de tus errores somos Madara y yo. ¿Lo entiendes? Me casaré cuando tú estés en un lugar seguro.

Kagami asiente varias veces, moviendo sus enredados rizos con él. Cocinan aquella deliciosa sopa que a Madara tanto le gusta, es una lástima que no haya alcanzado a compartirla, pero ambos saben que el sacrificio de su hermano mayor es por el bien común de la familia. Izuna ansía casarse con un bueno hombre, bueno, con un tipo de hombre en específico; uno que le dé una buena vida, _un príncipe_ , sueña él. Mientras sueña con su príncipe azul, espera que Kagami logre conseguir «algo» que lo saque de ese infierno.

—Pero yo —el menor reanuda la conversación—… no quiero casarme —Izuna rodó los ojos con fastidio al volver a escuchar la voz suave de su hermanito afirmar aquello—. Quiero tener una granja, criar animales y…

—¡Kagami! Solo escúchate. Si no te casas con alguien apropiado te quedarás cuidando de nuestro padre el resto de tu vida, ¿es eso lo que quieres? —el de los rizos niega con la cabeza y vuelve a protestar, entonces Izuna lo interrumpe—. No sabes cocinar, no te gusta limpiar, tampoco estudiar, eres torpe, tosco, y no puedes ni desenredar tu propio cabello. ¿Quién querría casarse contigo? Te estás condenando a vivir aquí, solo.

Con cada palabra que decía el mayor, Kagami bajaba la cabeza, hundiéndola poco a poco mientras un peso imaginario le adormece la nuca. Sabe que el otro tiene razón, sin embargo él está seguro que aunque fuera tan auto-suficiente como Izuna, aun así el matrimonio no dejaría de sonarle como una tortura. Imaginaba aquello como la privación innecesaria y voluntaria de la libertad de una mujer o un doncel, entonces ¿por qué todos soñaban con llegar a ese punto de la vida?

—La edad mínima para casarse son los quince, ya los vas a cumplir. Tengo seis meses para convertirte en un jovencito apto que atraigas buenos prospectos, espero que colabores conmigo, Kagami.

De ninguna forma lo haría, pero no lo iba a manifestar o se ganaría más reprimendas de parte de su hermano mayor. Aceptaría su «ayuda» y se las arreglaría de una u otra manera para ahuyentar a los pretendientes, mientras luchaba por su sueño de tener una granja y le hacía frente al enorme problema que era su padre.

—Quien sabe, quizá un granjero se fije en ti y finalmente vayas al lugar que quieres —divagó el mayor, removiendo la sopa en la olla enorme sobre la leña ardiente.

Kagami terminó de trocear los ingredientes y terminaron la sopa justo a tiempo. Cuando su padre se levantó ya tenía un enorme tazón servido en la mesa. Sus tres pequeños lo acompañaban en un profundo silencio que es interrumpido con el estallido del plato hacia la pared.

—Esto es una mierda —vocifera furioso el padre—. ¿A eso le llamas comida, uh?

La sopa, aun caliente, se escurre en la pared lentamente mientras los trozos afilados de cerámica del tazón permanecen en el suelo. Izuna contempla con ojos abiertos como su esfuerzo es tirado a la mierda por el mal agradecido de su padre y su mente se empaña con los mismos pensamientos de antes; aquello no le aterra del todo, también lo enfada y comienza a despertar un destello de odio que en cualquier momento será imparable.

—Lo siento mucho, padre —se levanta y comienza a recoger los trozos de lo que fue un tazón, contemplando los bordes afilados que susurran pequeños consejos mientras los recoge—. Lo limpiaré y le prepararé algo mejor. Perdóneme.

La sumisión hipócrita debería funcionar para no alterar más al _jefe_ de la casa, y su continua disculpa mientras limpia el desastre de comida estampado en la pared solo permite que su padre siga oprimiendo aquel interruptor en su cabeza.

—Ni siquiera la estúpida de tu madre hacía una mierda tan mala como esa —se acerca hacia Izuna, clavando los ojos en las manos temblorosas. Lo toma del cabello y lo hala para que los ojos negruzcos deduzcan su expresión—. ¿Acaso en eso también eres igual a ella? Bueno para seducir hombres, pero malo en todo lo demás, ¿eh? Así son todas las pu-

Kagami se levanta al escuchar esas palabras y golpea la madera de la mesa con sus manos, marcando el silencio en la habitación. Tiene la cabeza abajo y su mirada intenta concentrarse en las verduras que sobresalen del delicioso caldo que preparo con Izuna, mientras este mantiene los parpados corrugados por el dolor que le imprime el agarre brusco de Tajima en sus hebras sedosas. Kagami no puede dividir su carácter como lo hace el doncel mayor, todo su ser evoca una furia que desborda en lágrimas de impotencia.

—¡Mi madre no era así! —grita. Él no la recuerda, pero no por eso va a dejar que le falte el respeto; entonces envía la mirada tibia directo a Tajima—. Mamá no era como usted dice, padre.

Claro que, el valor que lo movió a lanzar aquellas palabras diciendo; «estás equivocado, viejo inútil», como lo entendió Tajima, no le duró mucho entre los labios ya que su padre soltó al mayor para tomar sus rizos y halarlo desde el comedor hacia la habitación del menor, exhalando la furia en cada respiración. Aunque no tuviera un brazo, el que aún le quedaba lo hacía una persona que se debe tratar con sumo cuidado.

Desde la habitación anterior, Izuna y Fugaku escucharon los gritos clamando un alto al hombre violento, el sonido de los puños magullando la carne y sobre todo, la cantidad de insultos que salían disparados uno tras otro.

_—¡Mocoso de mierda! ¡Inútil! ¡¿Crees que eres muy listo?!_

El mayor limpió desastre y Fugaku solo se quedó viendo como la sopa se enfriaba, no dijo nada, solo escuchó el clamor de su hermano.

Tajima salió unos minutos después dando zancadas largas hacia la salida y luego se perdió en las calles. No regresaría en un buen rato, Izuna sabía por el tintineo de las monedas en su bolsillo, que bebería hasta perder la consciencia y luego regresaría al amanecer para continuar haciendo de sus vidas un miserable espectáculo.

Dejó las cosas en la cocina, se lavó las manos y fue por el bolso en su habitación con las vendas, el alcohol y el algodón. Siempre tenía ese bolso a la mano, bien preparado por si Madara se involucraba en una pelea en el mercado, antes le ocurría mucho y llegaba lastimado. Si tan solo Madara estuviera ahí…

Una vez en el cuarto de Kagami, lo único que alcanzan a sus oídos son gimoteos ahogados por las sabanas que el menor oprime contra su rostro. Izuna se arrodilla junto a su hermano e intenta descubrir el cuerpecillo herido del doncel, sin embargo al ver la primera marca de un golpe sobre la piel blanca, sus vellos se encrespan. No era como las heridas de Madara, al contrario, estas reflejaban por completo la abismal diferencia entre su padre —un hombre adulto— y su pequeño hermano: un niño.

—… Gami —lo llama suavemente, con ese apodo que le colocó cuando lo conoció en los brazos de su madre—. Ya estoy aquí, déjame verte.

El otro no para de llorar. Su cuerpo se sacude cada vez que la respiración parece fallarle por los incesantes sollozos, y así mismo el dolor continúa propagándose, cumpliendo un ciclo sin fin. La vocecilla de Izuna le susurra una canción de cuna que de a poco hace que su gimoteo se reduzca. Le canta, lo mima con manos suaves, como su madre hacía con él. La extraña y siente no haber podido defender su nombre cuando Tajima la mencionó. Incluso ella, que ya está muerta, sufre por su abusivo marido.

—Todo está bien, hermanito, ya se fue —consuela Izuna, acariciando los mechones enredados que sobresalen de las sabanas. Sabe que no puede hacer ni decir nada, solo observar y tratar de remendar lo que su padre rompe—. Déjame ver tu rostro.

Kagami se descubre lentamente bajando la sábana con las manos convulsas, descubriendo la mediocridad de un mal padre pintada en su rostro. La nariz dejaba correr caminito de sangre hacia su labio partido, mientras los ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas.

—Perdóname, Kagami.


	6. V Buenos Amigos.

Madara admiró el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana, contando las estrellas del firmamento. En la negruzca distancia esperaba encontrar algo que le dijera qué camino debía tomar, que guiara sus decisiones porque él, a pesar de que tenía sus metas bien trazadas, se sentía divagando en el océano; en uno tan vasto como el inalcanzable cielo.

Suspiró. De nuevo no podía dormir, con esa serían tres noches consecutivas en las que Morfeo lo abandonaba sin previo aviso. Desde la llegada de su padre a casa las cosas se tornaron agudas, y la capacidad que tenía para descansar plácidamente se habían esfumado. Ahora, a pesar que estaba lejos de la ennegrecida figura paterna que era Tajima, la preocupación de dejar en casa a sus dos hermanos donceles con aquel, le dejaba un sabor asqueroso en el paladar. Tenía miedo, y mentía si dijese que no le aterraba pensar en que les hiciera daño a Izuna y Kagami.

Se removió entre las sabanas, girando su vista hacia la cama de su derecha, viendo como el cadete Akimichi respiraba pausado, probablemente porque era al que más le exigían cuando se trataba de ejercicios de resistencia. El entrenamiento de ese día fue brutal, más de lo común, porque el ministro Shimura usaba de ejemplo a Hashirama, quien era excepcional en todos los campos, siendo el soldado modelo. Aunque era ridículo compararse con el príncipe, el único que se equiparaba con él era Madara, y se sentía orgulloso de ello.

Shimura, entonces, les decía que si no podían conseguir un nivel como el de Hashirama, que no lo siguieran intentando. Debían aspirar a superarlo, era eso lo que decía el ministro, solo que… había algunos —como Akimichi— que de plano nunca lo lograrían porque sus virtudes debían dirigirse a un punto específico, donde pudieran destacar. Claro que, no sería Madara quien le dijera eso a Shimura.

Volvió la vista al techo, enfocándose en las ranuras que había entre una tabla y otra, para conformar el techo. Las contaba con su mente, no podía dormir, así que se mantendría ocupado recolectando datos inútiles en su memoria hasta que saliera el sol y comenzara otro día de entrenamiento. Pero los segundos eran lentos y extenuantes, la posición en la que estaba no le ayudaba del todo, ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Se reincorporó para recostarse en la pared. Observó el salón amplio donde la mitad de los cadetes dormía; una larga fila frente a otra, con el silencio interrumpido por los ronquidos suaves de los hombres que lo rodeaban.

Recogió las piernas y se abrazó a ellas, recostó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas y esperó que las horas pasaran. Extrañaba a Izuna. Cuando él no podía dormir, su hermanito le preparaba algo de té y esperaba que recuperara el sueño. Pero ahí no había nadie como su hermano, en ese lugar solo resonaba la voz de Shimura diciendo: _espero más de ti, Uchiha._

La mañana por fin llega, y su suplicio por no encontrar descanso acaba. Madara es el primero en despertarse, acomoda el futon y corre a darse un baño para comenzar las clases. Todos los cadetes comparten ducha, sin embargo, el Uchiha siempre tomaba el baño media hora antes cuando estaba desierto, para que los otros hombres no vieran su anatomía, eso era importante. Ocultar su cuerpo fue algo que su madre, quien sabía que su padre lo criaría como un varón, le enseñó desde muy pequeño, diciendo como tenía que vestir, que prendas usar y como moldear la forma de su cuerpo atando el obi más cerca de la cadera y no en la cintura. A pesar de eso, su cuerpo nunca cambiaría, su entrepierna no tendría la forma que la de los otros chicos, y eso se notaba en como sus testículos eran más pequeños, recogidos y tensos; no tendría como refutar una acusación cuando alguien le apuntara _ahí_.

Salió de la ducha con el hakama puesto y el cabello goteando su torso desnudo. Saliendo de esa zona, que era exclusiva para asearse, encontró al ministro Shimura _patrullando_ por los alrededores sin guardias, era bastante extraño que tuviera tanto tiempo libre antes de sonar la alarma que despertaba al resto de estudiantes. No le dirige la mirada directamente, solo se inclina haciendo una reverencia para saludarlo y el moreno se marcha en su caballo para indicar que el amanecer llegó, que es hora de comenzar.

La rutina comienza con el desayuno. Él se sienta en una mesa larga, casi siempre solo, a los demás nobles no les agrada mucho compartir la comida con un _Uchiha,_ pero más tarde llega Hashirama a romper con la monotonía de comer con la mirada sumida en el plato. El príncipe saluda con una sonrisa a sus compañeros y busca hacerle compañía al solitario Madara, incluso en contra de la voluntad de éste, que siempre le repite: «Déjame solo», como buen testarudo que es, pero el Senju ignora eso y comienza su monologo matutino.

—… entonces estábamos luchando con una enorme serpiente, pero tenían brazos ¿eh? ¡Y tú estabas ahí! Sacaste la katana y degollaste al animal —hace el gesto con el palillo, cortando el aire, luego sonríe y continúa—. Pero tú no eras tú, es decir, eras tú, pero tu rostro estaba algo borroso. Sé que eras tú por la forma de tu cabello y…

—¡Senju! — el moreno lo detiene, hastiado de tener que escuchar todas las mañanas los sueños descabellados del castaño—. Ya, cállate y termina tu desayuno, tenemos bastante trabajo para hoy.

—Tus ojeras son más visibles hoy, Uchiha —comenta suavemente, jugando con el palillo entre sus dedos, sin mirar la comida—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Claro que no, pero qué importa eso cuando tengo otras cosas en qué pensar.

—El cuerpo es un templo —Hashirama junta sus palmas, cierra los ojos e inhala profundamente—. También debes descansar para rendir en el entrenamiento. Por suerte hoy tendremos clases de estrategia y poca práctica.

—Sí, el templo también se cierra, así que puedes cerrar la boca un rato.

Ambos se levantan y dejan los platos sucios en el lugar correspondiente, alguien tendría que limpiar todo eso antes del almuerzo, y normalmente era el que llegaba de último en la carrera matutina. Madara se preguntaba quién sería el desdichado de ese día, normalmente era Akimichi, o el flojo Nara.

La carrera comenzó con un trote suave para calentar los músculos, incluso después de estirarlos, y los minutos comenzaron a correr. Aquello solo requería resistencia física, no era la actividad más demandante de la rutina, pero Madara sentía que ese día sí lo era. Las piernas le pesaban con horror y sentía que sus parpados se derretían con cada gota de sudor que le bajaba de la frente. Los brazos, la espalda y la cabeza le dolían; el insomnio le estaba pasando factura.

Normalmente iba igualado a Hashirama, que siempre lideraba el grupo porque era el más ágil —por no decir el mejor—, sin embargo, el Senju también estaba bajando su rendimiento, corría en medio del tumultuoso grupo y cada segundo su velocidad se reducía. Los guardias y Shimura, que iban a caballo, estaban rodeando el área donde trotaba Hashirama y gritaban ordenes que no lograban llegar a sus oídos, le zumbaban y la vista se tornó borrosa de un segundo a otro. Decidió bajar la velocidad prudentemente, de pronto estaba cerca de Madara. Eran los últimos.

—Corre más… rápido —dice el príncipe, jadeando—… o te tocará lavar platos.

—Tú lavarás platos —responde Madara, paseando su vista hacia él y sus pupilas negras se expanden—. Oye, ¿te sientes bien? Estás pálido.

—Sí… perfectamente, ¿y tú? ¿También ves estrellas?

A varios metros de la meta Hashirama trastabilla torpemente y maniobra con sus brazos para evitar una caída estrepitosa, Madara se asusta pero ambos continúan corriendo. Ya la mayoría había llegado a la meta. No pasaron ni treinta segundos hasta que el príncipe se desplomó sobre la arena.

—¡Hashi-! ¡Senju! —regresa a la posición de su compañero, gira su vista hacia la meta y ahí están todos sin dirigir su mirada hacia ellos.

No puede pedir ayuda, sería una falta gravísima. Se supone que están ahí entrenando para enfrentar la guerra y salir victoriosos, así que sitúa su mente en el campo de batalla, escucha el chirrido del acero golpeándose, los gritos de guerra y el sonido glutinoso de la sangre derramada. Su mente está ahí. ¿Qué debería hacer si en la guerra Hashirama se desploma en medio de la nada? Si llama o avisa, revela su posición al enemigo. Imaginando que tiene una ruta clara y despejada por la cual llegar a un lugar seguro, toma su decisión.

Levanta a Hashirama y lo sube a su espalda. Es más alto por seis centímetros, es más fornido y por lo tanto pesa como los mil demonios, pero el Uchiha se las arregla para continua corriendo con todo el cansancio que lleva encima, sumándole la carga que es su amigo semiconsciente.

La cabeza de Hashirama reposa sobre el hombro del más bajo y su rostro está situado hacia adentro, por lo que sus fauces quedan tan cerca del oído de Madara que la respiración calmosa va directo a estimular el nerviosismo del azabache, haciéndolo correr más rápido hasta la meta. Sacarse a Hashirama de encima y dejar de sentir ese aliento cálido en su oreja hacia su cuello era la prioridad, además de los brazos que bamboleaban sobre su pecho, y que tuviera sus manos sosteniendo las perneras el del príncipe; aquella cercanía no le disgustaba, pero era primera vez que se pegaba el cuerpo de un hombre al suyo, que no fuera en una pelea.

Llegó a la meta con las piernas temblando y la espalda cargada con la persona más importante entre todos los demás, según Shimura. Uno de los guardias se lo quitó de encima a Uchiha. La mirada del ministro en sus orbes negras le transmitía inseguridad.

—Hoy te toca lavar los platos, Uchiha.

\---

Después de las clases, las prácticas, la cena y la ducha, tocaron los platos. Es cerca de la media noche y Madara sigue lavando un tazón tras otro, ollas enormes y un montón de cosas más que —está seguro—no utilizan ellos sino los entrenadores, los capitanes que pasaban cada tanto, y un largo etcétera de la élite que él desprecia.

Un chisme tras otro, con la cabeza rebotándole. Tiene sueño- no, está cansado, definitivamente es eso. Toda la espalda le duele, el estúpido Senju sí que es pesado. Se lanza agua a la cara para espabilar a Morfeo unas cuantas horas más, las que fueran necesarias hasta dejar la cocina brillando, ya que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de refutarle a Shimura.

«—No fui yo el último, técnicamente fue Senju.»

Entonces, el rostro de Shimura se abrió con una impresión por la irreverencia del moreno, quien pretendía pasarle el temari al sagrado príncipe, ¿cómo fue que esa brillante idea llegó a su mente?

Shimura le dijo que no saldría de la cocina hasta que lo cegara de tanto brillo, y que los próximos tres días él sería el encargado de limpiar la cocina y el comedor, por abrir la boca como el idiota que es.

Ahora está condenado a limpiar por tres días más después de las clases. Odia todo.

No vio a Hashirama en el resto del día y no tiene idea qué pudo pasar con él. Lo único bueno de ese castigo prolongado que tiene es que está aislado, básicamente, del pelotón de pubertos que son los otros cadetes.

—¿Sigues aquí?

Escucha en la lejanía unos pasos lentos, que se arrastran por el suelo junto a la voz de Hashirama, aquello es lo que lo hace despertar. Se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza colgando. Se sacude y entrecierra los ojos para ver al príncipe frente a él.

—Oye, quería disculparme, estás aquí por mi culpa ¿cierto? —Senju se pasa la mano a la nuca, está avergonzado y su expresión lo delata.

—En lugar de disculparte, podrías ayudarme, así nos vamos los dos al demonio, rápido.

El mal humor era típico en el carácter de Uchiha, acrecentado con la falta de sueño y la presión de las clases del día siguiente, cualquier persona podía tentarlo a un homicidio. Rezó a los dioses para que Hashirama solo cerrara la boca y lo ayudara. En su lugar, el castaño le extiende una pequeña margarita, colocándosela frente a la nariz, con las cejas corrugadas y la sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Una flor?

—Para ti. Estaba buscando algo que… darte por ser un estorbo para ti en la carrera.

Suspira y se seca las manos con la tela del hakama. Toma la flor entre dos dedos y la huele, está fresca y huele bien a pesar de ser tan pequeña. Eleva la vista donde los ojos café lo miran esperanzados, destellando de una forma que no entiende ya que, ni en el más pequeño de sus hermanos, había visto esa mirada inocente.

—Gracias.

No tiene un lugar específico donde colocarla, así que se deja reposar sobre su oreja donde se sostiene el cabello para no interrumpirle el rostro. Hashirama gira la vista, buscando algo en qué concentrarse que no sea Madara. Intenta- con un demonio que sí intenta desviar su atención de él, pero vuelve a ser presa del rostro que es adornada por una flor como esa. Ahí luce increíble.

—¿En qué te ayudo?

— _Oh…_ así que, por fin el príncipe se digna a brindar su ayuda a este pobre esclavo —bromea, dejando un pedazo de tela en las manos perfectamente cuidadas de Hashirama. Estaba seguro que era el tipo de noble que utilizaba guantes para cabalgar—. Limpia las mesas, yo me encargaré de lavar estos… _oh, cielos._

Madara suspiró dos veces la misma monosílaba, con una voz ronca y un sutil _«oh»,_ frunciéndole los labios suavemente hacia adelante, en menos de un minuto lo hizo, no una, sino dos veces. Hashirama palidece cuando describe en su mente las manos blancas del Uchiha acariciarse el cabello, mientras las pestañas gruesas permanecen abajo. Lo ve todo en cámara lenta mientras su cabeza repite una y otra vez la voz aterciopelada de esos suspiros.

—¿Hashirama?

Ladea la cabeza, chasquea los dedos en la nariz del castaño haciendo que reaccione después de varios segundos entretenido con la nada de los ojos oscuros. Sonríe ladino y continúa su labor, dejando que el príncipe comience la suya.

—Ahora que lo pienso —Madara saca su cabeza del montón de chismes sucios y se asoma hacia el comedor, Hashirama puede escucharlo perfectamente—. No te vi en clases, ni tampoco estuviste en la cena de hoy.

—Sucede que me desmayé porque no comí el desayuno. La comida es bastante desagradable aquí —la sonrisa no la tiene, en cambio, conserva una cara de expresa concentración al limpiar las mesas—. Me dejaron en mi habitación el resto del día.

—¿Tienes una habitación?

Madara se exalta, impresionado por aquello, dejando caer algunos tazones de madera al suelo.

—¿Tú no?

—¡No! Todos los cadetes dormimos en una enorme cabaña. Una larga fila de futones se extiende frente a otra —vuelve a sentarse, desplomándose sobre el banquillo de madera—. Y justo a mi lado duerme Akimichi, quien parece que se tragó a un toro. Ronca como…

—¿Entonces duermen todos juntos? —Hashirama elevó la vista, buscando a Madara—. Suena divertido. También quiero dormir con ustedes.

Una sonrisa ponzoñosa y cejas arqueadas revelaron la expresión traviesa del Uchiha. Fue hacia Hashirama portando una máscara burlesca para sonsacar al príncipe de sus privilegios.

—Oh, príncipe, lo siento tanto por usted —hace una reverencia exagerada, pegando su abdomen de los muslos lo más que puede, para que el otro sepa que le está tomando el pelo—. Debes dormir solo, en una habitación tan cómoda y cálida. Nosotros nos conformamos con pasar noches en vela hablando, contando historias de terror o… _apostando._

_—¿Apostando?_

_—_ Apostando. Sí, señor. Claro que… ser el solitario príncipe confinado a sus lujosos aposentos debe ser mucho mejor.

A Hashirama le brillan los ojos con emoción de solo imaginar lo divertido que debe ser relacionarse con los otros cadetes, hacerse amigo de todos y conversar largas horas en la madrugada. Eso definitivamente sería mucho mejor que dormir en la aburrida habitación contigua a la del capitán y los otros jefes.

—¡No lo es! —sostiene los hombros de Madara, la sonrisa zorruna no se va—. Mañana estaré en los dormitorios con ustedes, ¡lo juro!


End file.
